Dates
by Chuui
Summary: Roy Mustang dated a different girl every day of the week, but was that really the truth? Royai. One-shot.


**A/N: This was supposed to be complete fluff but it somehow turned a tiny bit sad at the end, oops. My bad. Hard to avoid the sad when you're writing about Royai. Now to make myself stop procrastinating and start writing this report for school!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

On Monday he went out with Charlotte, her short auburn hair glowed in the sunlight and her red heels paired with a long skirt and a sensible top accentuated her curves nicely. He took her to a restaurant where they sat outside on the patio while they enjoyed their meal. He told her that he liked her earrings and he cupped her cheek in his hand. She put her hand on his knee and told him she enjoyed his company. They stood in front of the restaurant and said a simple goodbye. They didn't exchange any contact information.

On Tuesday he saw Lily, her long, luscious black hair flowed behind her as she walked. She wore a long blue dress and a white jacket that made her look like a glacial princess. They sat in a small coffee shop and enjoyed a simple brunch together. She enjoyed pastries more than she would want others to know and tried not to stuff her face too much. She smiled shyly when he wiped a smidge of cream off the top of her lip that she hadn't even noticed was there. They said their goodbyes after a nice time. They wouldn't see each other again.

On Wednesday he took Janice to a play. Her medium length dark brown hair paired with a sleeveless top and knee-length skirt gave off a warm feeling. The show was quite sad at some parts, and Janice would never admit to being such a soft woman but she did accidentally let a tear slip through her façade here and there. Roy appreciated when she let her emotions out and moved an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. She leaned into his embrace instinctively and she wished they could sit there with each other for a bit longer. The play had to come to an end and he told her he had a pleasant time before he kissed her forehead and starting walking back to his flat. He hadn't even asked her name.

On Thursday he met Felicity at a club. He hadn't planned to see her tonight but he convinced her they needed to have some fun. Her big bright blonde curls bounced up and down as she walked with him towards the dance floor. Her sequinned top accentuated the fullness of her chest and her tight pants hugged her flawless curves like a glove. She felt flush when he put his hand on her lower back, dangerously close to her rear, and pulled her into him. Her hands found their way to his neck as she hesitantly rocked with him to the beat of the music. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating and she could feel herself losing the battle with her better judgement as her moves became more willing and she positioned herself so her back was flat against his chest and her hips moved against him in a lewd motion. His lips were on her ear, she believes she heard him mutter about how fantastic she was but she couldn't be sure. The excitement died down when the song finally ended and she snapped back into reality. She told him she had to go, now, he protested but she took off anyways. She hoped he wouldn't call her.

On Friday he escorted Annabelle through the park. He could feel the tension between them as they walked side by side in silence. It was a gorgeous day and the park was filled with excitement as many families enjoyed time together. Her light brown boy cut hair suited her face nicely. She wore a sweater with a modest skirt, not too long and not too short. He wasn't sure how to start a conversation but he had to say something, except she wasn't walking beside him anymore. She was bent down next to a little girl who was in a state of distress. She told Annabelle that she had separated from her mom and dad and she couldn't find them anymore. Annabelle had a look in her eyes that told him right away that she was going to help the girl. It wasn't too hard to locate her parents, as they were looking for her as well. When she let the girl go she told him that it would be nice. He knew it would be nice, to have a family, perhaps a daughter of his own. He condemned his mind for even trying to imagine a future like that. It would never become a reality, not for him and Annabelle at least. She knew this too, of course but he could tell she thought about it a lot more than he did. He took her hand tightly in his and led her out of the park before he took her in a warm embrace and whispered to her that he was sorry. She stood there motionless for a long time after he had walked away.

On Saturday he found himself in the company of Riza Hawkeye. They weren't on a date, of course, but it sure did feel like one. They both had on casual clothes and he was glad to see a smile on her face. She had been in somewhat of a bitter mood for the past two days and he was sure it was his fault. A gun carrier from out of town was visiting and he was bringing a bunch of new models to sell and they were on official business to see if there was anything worth buying. He knew and soon and he saw the briefing that this was a perfect way to lift her mood. He couldn't help but smile and she picked up guns and examined them thoroughly trying to hide the utter joy building up inside of her from showing on her face. After questioning the seller intensively, making note of models that would be an asset the military and watching Riza discreetly make a couple of personal purchases, they left. She walked two steps behind him, a safe distance before they both ended up at her house so she could safely put all her purchases away. They both made sure the coast was clear before he followed her up to her apartment and walked inside. As soon as she put her guns down he took her in his arms and kissed her square on the lips. She smiled into him before returning the favour. When they separated his eyes wandered around her apartment until they settled on one of the many boxes lying on her floor. It was half open and he could see part of a platinum blonde curl popping out.

"You should really close that box; people are going to wonder why you have so many wigs."

"I'll just tell them they're disguises for undercover missions, I wouldn't really by lying would I?"

He nestled his head into the crook of her neck and sighed, "No, I guess not."


End file.
